


Ryuko’s Night-Time Relief

by ikuconstant



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cock Worship, Cum Swallowing, F/F, Fellatio, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuconstant/pseuds/ikuconstant
Summary: Makos gives gp!Ryuko a night-time blowjob to ease her friend to sleep.





	Ryuko’s Night-Time Relief

While the rest of the family slumbered peacefully during a particularly hot night, a sweaty Ryuko squirmed and rubbed her thighs together under her blanket, breathing heavily with a red face, she grit her teeth in frustration.

She needed it again. A release.

Ever since this new addition mysteriously appeared, her body had changed. Now she would suddenly have these strong urges, her new appendage would get hard for no reason, several times a day, no matter where she was or what she was doing.

To try and deal with these intense urges, she resorted to masturbation, jacking off constantly. Engaging in several sessions a day, sometimes 3 or 4 times a row in a session with no rest in between loads, and yet even then it never seemed to really do much for very long.

After shamefully informing Mako about what was going on, her friend didn’t freak out or show worry, instead, she quickly figured out a way to help Ryuko out of her horny misery. She couldn’t explain why, but it worked, at least for awhile longer than doing it herself did.

She hated to ask. She felt bad for using Mako as a comfort girl, even though her friend claimed to enjoy it, but she needed help.

She turned to the sleeping face of her best friend and whispered urgently.

“Mako! Hey Mako!”

Mako twitched and opened her eyes, meeting Ryuko’s embarrassed gaze.

“Ryuko? Are you okay?”

Ryuko avoided her gaze as she tried to say it. Even after so many times, it was still embarrassing for her.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Hmm? Why not?”

Ryuko lifted her sheet up and nodded towards her crotch. Mako beamed when she saw the bulge straining against her pajamas.

“What? You want me to do it again?”

“Um… Well… Yeah.”

“Yay!”

“Shh! Be quiet Mako!”

All the sleepiness completely vanished from her as she set to work doing her new favorite thing.

She pulled the blanket down and climbed on top Ryuko, bringing her face down to crotch level.

She pulled her pajamas down to her knees taking her panties with them. She giggled as Ryuko’s fully erect penis flopped out as she did so.

She wrapped her hand around it and leaned in close, her mouth hovering just a centimeter from it and Ryuko shivered as she felt Mako’s hot breath against the head of her cock.

Mako closed her eyes and brought her lips to the tip, giving it a quick kiss before gently taking the head into her mouth. Gently suckling the tip as her tongue prodded her dickhole.

“Mako…”

Mako stopped to smile, feeling proud of herself for being able to get her friend to moan her name before getting back to work.

She moved down from the tip and planted her tongue at the base of her cock, slowly dragging her tongue up the shaft till she reached the glans and then slowly dragging it back down to the base, savoring the salty taste of her sweaty cock.

She gradually moved faster and faster before moving to the sides to do the same, lapping at the aching dick eagerly, getting it nice and wet just like she knew Ryuko liked.

Ryuko held her breath, trying to suppress the embarrassing moans that were threatening to come out. Her fear of the family discovering them being the only thing keeping her from crying out

Finally, when her cock was completely coated in spit and just when Ryuko could take the teasing tongue bath no more, Mako unceremoniously deepthroated her entire cock.

Ryuko clenched her fists and bit her lip, shivering at the sudden sensations. Makos hot wet mouth engulfing her shaft, feeling her lips, wrapped tight around her cock, sliding against her skin as she moved her head up and down.

It amazed her at how quickly Mako had become a pro at this.

Mako went so deep that her lips pressed against the skin around the base of her cock. She held still for a moment before slowly rising, puckering her cheeks as she sucked as hard as she could before suddenly releasing her cock with a deliberate pop.

Ryuko whined at the sudden loss of stimulation and gave Mako a pleading look, begging her to suck her off again.

Mako delighted in how the always cocky and serious Ryuko would become so meek when they did this,

She answered her look with a determined grin, cracking her neck and hands.

“Okay, time to get serious!”

She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Ryuko’s cockhead, but went no further, instead, she focused solely on the tip, bobbing her head up and down furiously, slurping loudly as her cheeks and Ryuko’s waist was covered in spittle as she held nothing back.

Ryuko gritted her teeth, doing everything she could to avoid screaming in pleasure while under the pressure of one of Mako’s wonderfully intense sloppy blowjobs.

She hated being quite. She wished she could shout her name. Tell her loudly and clearly how wonderful she was. How incredible she made her feel when she worshipped her cock like this. Unfortunately, the only thing she could do was moan her name quietly as she felt herself nearing her peak.

“Mako… I’m really close!”

Mako moaned loudly in affirmation, wrapping a hand around her length and stroking it quickly, urging her friend to orgasm as fast as she could.

“Mako!” Right on the edge of cumming, she tried to push Mako’s head off only for her to resist and swallow her cock to the base.

“Ah… Fuck…”

Ryuko grit her teeth and groaned as her release erupted out of her. Her face flushed dark red and her body shook as waves of intense pleasure rocketed through her.

Mako moaned as she greedily swallowed the jets of hot cum that burst out of Ryuko’s cock.

Once she was sure had wrung every drop out of her, Mako released her cock and sat up.

There was a moment of silence as both of them calmed down and caught their breath.

“Man, that feels so much better.” Ryuko gasped, ending the silence as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Mako dried her face and Ryuko’s now flaccid penis with the blanket before she pulled Ryukos pajamas up and gave her crotch a playful pat, then she crawled up to her and slumped down beside her. Ryuko turned her head to face her and they smiled at each other.

“Thank you, Mako. I think that was the best one yet.”

“Hehe, you’re welcome. It was really fun for me too.”

Finally ready to finally get some sleep, Ryuko reached for the blanket but stopped as Mako spoke up.

“Ryuko? Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Sure.” She wrapped her arm around Mako’s waist and pulled her close against her as she pulled the covers over the both of them.

Sleep came quickly for the exhausted pair.


End file.
